Everything About You
by HeYa4Life
Summary: It's about to be a busy year for Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and Brittany S. Pierce. Follow the three room-mates through love, heartbreak and friendship. AU. Mainly Brittana. Mentions of Klaine and Finchel. I don't own glee or aNything glee related. Rated T for now.


**AN: I'm aware I'm starting another story but this idea came to me and my other story wasn't really going anywhere. I do not own glee or anything glee related.**

Rachel Berry is a well known actress on Broadway and her best friend and music at NYU, Blaine Anderson, has been there to help her through it all. Blaine is a very handsome man with a good fashion sense. Everyday at work he would stop by the dance studio and say hi to Brittany who was one of the two dance teachers at NYU. Blaine, Rachel and Brittany had all been best friends since high school and were always there for each other. So as Brittany and Blaine were getting ready for another year teaching at NYU, Rachel was busy preparing for her opening night of Les Miserables.

Blaine was walking through the halls of NYU with Brittany beside him. They greeted students they knew and continued walking. Once they reached the dance studio Blaine turned to Brittany and said, "B, remember, no ogling the students." Brittany fake gasped and held her hand to her chest in mock hurt "I would never dream of it Mr. Anderson." She chuckled, "I'll see you at home." Blaine nodded and they said their goodbyes. She walked into the studio to get everything set up. Her first class of the day was the new junior class and boy was she going to have fun with this. The bell signalling the start of the day rung and her first few students trickled in, Brittany stood in front of the mirrors with her sweatpants rolled up to the knee and her arms folded across her chest, showing off her well toned arms. She started talking after all of her students were stood in a line in front of her, "For those of you who had me as your teacher last year, welcome back but for those of you who don't know me and had professor Chang last year, allow me to introduce myself. My name is professor Pierce but you can call me Brittany. Welcome," she spread her arms out wide, " to junior dance class. I have a couple of rules." She started pacing in front of the mirrors while her students listened intently.

"Number 1, I do not tolerate backchat or late coming. If you are late to my class, you stay behind an hour at the end of the day. Number 2 is that if you have any injuries whatsoever, please tell me so that I can get you the right medical assistance. Number 3, I respect all of my students and I expect to be treated with that same respect. Do I make myself clear?" The students nodded their heads silently. "Good, this year will be tough, I'm not going to lie but please don't overthink things and just have fun. Now," She let a smile form on her face, much to the relief of her new students, "lets get to work." She clapped her hands twice and arranged the dancers into three rows of six, except one student was missing, she had eighteen students in her class. She frowned and was about to speak when the door to the studio was flung open and a flustered Latina came rushing through the door. Brittany was startled for two reasons. One, the way the girl had entered the room and two, she was absolutely beautiful. Snapping out of her trance she raised her voice at the late student, "What is your name?" She asked.

"Santana, Santana Lopez." She replied. Her dance teacher was really something.

"Why are you late to my class?!"

"I'm sorry, um I got lost and-"

"You got lost? You're a junior, you should know your way about the campus by now."

"I'm a transfer student, I'm sor-" She was cut off again.

"Class, what happens when someone is late to my lesson?"

"You stay behind an extra hour at the end of the day." One of my male dancers, Sebastian, spoke.

"That's right. After school, in here Lopez, don't be late. Join in that row and get warmed up. Quickly." Brittany walked to the front of the class and Santana hurried to her assigned place. The whole lesson, Santana's eyes were drawn to her instructor.

She was enchanted.

Blaine sighed as he sat down at his desk. A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts, "come in." he instructed. A pale junior with perfect hair gracefully entered the room, Blaine smiled and remembered his first class of the day with this student in it, he was incredible. "Professor Anderson?" He said timidly as he shut the door.

"Uh- ah, yes Kurt?" Blaine responded.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with this song I was working on for the assignment you gave us."

"Sure Kurt. Let's see what you've got."

Kurt started to sing 'I'm the greatest star' from Funny Girl which Blaine knew all too well. Kurt had great range and his voice was so unique it was breathtaking and enchanted Blaine. Kurt finished the song with a grin on his face, "How did I do?"

"Amazing, tell me Kurt, do you like Broadway?" Blaine asked him.

"I love Broadway. I love this one actress, Rachel-"

"Berry?" Blaine asked and smiled as he saw Kurt's eyes widen.

"Yes! Oh my gosh you like Broadway and Rachel Berry?"

"I do, it also happens that I'm Rachel's best friend."

Kurt squealed in excitement, "No way!"

"Way. We've been best friends since high school, me, Rachel and Miss Pierce."

"The dance instructor?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I'll talk to Rachel and see if we can get you a small role in the upcoming production of Les Mis, sound good?"

Kurt just about fainted. He rushed forward and hugged Blaine tight. "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow professor." Kurt skipped out of the door. Blaine smiled and sat down at his desk again. This is going to be a great year, he thought.


End file.
